1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring retainers for hose couplings. More particularly, the present invention relates to spring retainers for securing hose couplings to mounting members in automotive vehicles and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
The brakes of automotive vehicles are operated by hydraulic pressure transmitted through hydraulic hoses from a master cylinder to pairs of wheel brakes positioned at the ends of front and rear axles. In at least one vehicle model, a bracket is mounted to the chassis proximate the rear axle of the vehicle. A coupling at the end of a reinforced brake hose from the master cylinder is secured in an opening through the bracket by a fiat retaining clip. The flat retaining clip is driven to home to seat around the coupling with a hammer. To an assembler, this may appear to be a relatively unimportant procedure and the retaining clip may either be overlooked or not seated properly when hit with the hammer. If the retaining ring is not in place, then the coupling will be loose when a tube fitting which connects the brakes, to tile hose is attached. If the clip is not in place, then the clip might be installed at this time or might be ignored. If the retaining clip is not firmly seated, tile detect might be overlooked during subsequent assembly. In any event, if the coupling is not positively retained by the clip, the coupling will move in the bracket and rattle.
In view of the aforementioned difficulties, there is a need for improvement in mounting the end couplings of brake hoses to the chassis of motor vehicles.